Absent
by koolpatty5
Summary: ON HIATUS! Naruto is informed that Hinata, the girl he loves, haS been killed during one of her missions. Being unable to handle her demise, he runs away from the village he'd learned to call home. But wait! Hinata's alive and returning to a Konoha with
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Hey! Patty here.**

**I've wanted to start this story for a while now. This is my second fanfic. **

"Normal speech"

'_Characters thinking'_

* * *

**Absent **

Prologue

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked the pink haired that entered through the door of her office. She approached at the chair in front of her master's chair and slumped on it. The seven-teen year old woman looked at the Hokage with sad eyes.

"Haven't seen him like this since Iruka." Sakura responded with a deep sigh. Tsunade lowered her gaze and stared at the report on her hands. It described the tracking mission team eight had been sent to complete; successful on finding the missing ninjas but disastrous on losing a member of Konoha's kunoichi, Hyuuga Hinata.

The Haruno recalled how Naruto's face contracted in pain as she told him the news. _'Please go.' _He said in a low voice as he turned around and waited for Sakura leave his apartment. The woman had just began walking away when she heard Naruto's heart-crushing shouts through the walls. The girl's green eyes clouded with tears.

"I'm worried about him Tsunade-sama." She confessed as the tears began to flow down her face.

"We all are." The Hokage told her pupil, drinking sake from her cup, and realizing it wasn't enough, she took out her bottle and drank directly from it.

"He came yesterday to me." The young lady said in a fragile voice. "He said he was going to tell Hinata how he felt about her once she returned from her mission." She started sobbing as her hands covered her face. Naruto and Hinata were so close you could call them boyfriend and girlfriend, but they didn't have the guts to tell each other how they felt. Tsunade turned away from her student to face Konohagakure. She compared the loud blond from the past to the present one.

Tsunade looked towards Naruto's apartment, east of the village. _'Why is live always so hard with you?' _

* * *

Naruto lay on his knees, in the middle of a half destroyed apartment. His bed was upside down, his furniture lying in pieces all around, the walls portrayed big holes and gashes caused by his nails. Windows and mirrors broken, along with the only photograph of him and Hinata. He was just staring at the wall with an empty look. He was recalling every person he held dear and was now out of his reach in the land of the dead.

The Sandaime, whom Naruto had considered as a grandfather, first one to embrace him without fear of the nine tailed fox. Killed by Orochimaru.

Sasuke, his best friend, lost himself to darkness. Naruto had killed him with his own hands when he had tried to kill Sakura in front of him.

Jiraiya, his cheerful and perverted sensei, one of the few adults that recognized him as a human being, killed by Pain, leader of Akatsuki.

Iruka, the only sensei he thought of like a big brother, and Kakashi, his other perverted sensei who had the most patience with him. Both killed during the Third Great Ninja War.

Hinata… The girl that had a special smile for him, the first friend he ever had, the young lady that would always greet his arrival from a mission with a shy hug and the woman he just recently realized he loved.

Naruto's heart began filling with pain once again, but instead of letting the pain out the way he did before (going berserk in his own apartment), he just let his tears fall freely.

"Hin…" He whispered as he sobbed quietly. "I can't stand being here without you."

* * *

Two events happened the next day that changed the Godaime's mood on an extreme level. The first one was through a messenger that came all the way from Waterfall country to announce the following; Hyuuga Hinata was found in critical condition approximately five miles west, found by a fisherman and his son that spot her on the riverside. She was immediately taken to the nursery of the small town where they could stabilize her condition but still was on a delicate state. Tsunade didn't waste any time and a minute after hearing the news, she sent a medical team towards her location. She sent Sakura to inform Hinata's family and Naruto ("Be sure to tell him first.") but returned thirty minutes later, kicking through her door and announcing out of breath:

"Naruto's gone!" The Godaime stood there for a moment until she could digest the information.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He didn't answered the door when I knocked so I got worried and broke it open. His apartment is destroyed and he was nowhere to be seen." Sakura said in a desperate voice.

"Maybe he's outside." She suggested, trying to calm her student and herself from the bad feeling that was arising on her stomach. Sakura shook her head forcefully.

"I found this in his apartment" She said, taking out Naruto's hitai-ite along with the necklace Tsunade herself had given Naruto so many years ago. The girl put them on the Hokage's desk. Tsunade stared at the items and panic struck her.

"KOTETSU! IWASE!" the Hokage roared. Two puffs of smoke appeared behind Sakura.

"Hokage-sama." They said in unison, kneeling before the Hokage.

"Summon every shinobi available to the Hokage's tower roof INMEDIATELY."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They, again, said in unison and disappeared.

"Sakura, contact the Inuzuka family. They will help us follow Naruto's trail." The woman didn't lose time in speaking and leapt trough the open window and onto the village. The Hokage was left alone in her office. She took the shiny headband in one hand and the necklace in the other slowly, looking at them with sad eyes.

"Naruto…"

* * *

Shinobi shot in every direction through the forest that surrounded Konoha. Barking dogs leapt from branch to branch as they attempted to find the blond's scent. They found it going north, but it was too faint, signalizing the blond had left the village probably nine hours ago, leaving no chance to the shinobi to catch on with him now. But they still continue to go further away from the village. The Godaime wasn't going to let Naruto go. Reports arrived, reading that there was no sign of Naruto on the town nearest to Konoha, nor the second nearest, nor the third, nor the fourth…

Tsunade understood the blond's pain. But there were still people that care for him, and they show it as Naruto's friends were the ones heading the tracking groups, not wanting to stop the search. And if they could find him and tell him that the female Hyuuga was alive, he'd definitively come back.

The shinobi started to come back after ten hours of tracking. The first ninjas to return were the ones who hated the blond. Tsunade confronted them as soon as they crossed the main gates. The ninjas adduced that it was better that the demon boy was gone, since he wouldn't be putting the whole village in danger. As soon as the Hokage finished listening to them, she suspended them from active duty for three months, and said that if she heard them say that again, they'll be exile from Konoha.

Four more hours passed by, and more ninja were coming back home, tiredly saying that Naruto was already out of range. Tsunade was mad, but she didn't punish them, as the Hokage herself started thinking about the possibility of not getting the whiskered young man back. Her fears became reality, when, eighteen hours later Naruto's nearest friends returned wearing faces of defeat. Lee and the kunoichi were sobbing while Neji told Tsunade how they got to the border with Grass country and that's how far they could go. It was like reviving Sasuke's fled. But with Sasuke, the Konoha shinobi actually had the opportunity to reach him. This time there was never a chance. Naruto had perfected almost every shinobi aspect and the whiskered teen wouldn't be found if he didn't want to.

They all cried. Naruto's friends, from Sakura to Konohamaru begged Tsunade she asked Grass for permission to keep looking in its territory. The Hokage agreed and sent them home to rest. They all went to their beds hoping they could find the blond the next day, but they all knew it would be impossible. What would they tell Hinata once she arrived?

* * *

**I know it was short, but I needed it to end this way so I can start the first chapter the right way.**

**Thanks, and remember : Review!**

**Over and out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Here we go!**

"Normal speech"

'_Characters thinking'_

* * *

**Absent **

Chapter 1

Her bed was comfortable. It supported her frame perfectly. And the fabric that covered the mattress was soft and smooth. The sun was already out. She could see the sun beams hitting the white curtains.

She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to lie there. Maybe it was because she found herself at ease. Or maybe because she didn't find the strength to go out and live her life, because her life had been with him and for him. Looking at the white ceiling she wondered, as she had been wondering for two years now, where he was this exact second and what he was doing. _'He's out there and if you could only find him…' _Once,that sole thought would give her the power to get out of bed and ask for another mission out of the Land of Fire to look for him.

Hinata had turned down the promotion to ANBU, as she preferred to stay a jounin since ANBU couldn't waste time on anything else but the mission and once it was completed, they'd return immediately to report to Konoha. Most ANBU missions required the ninja to remain unseen as they moved from town to town. And the female Hyuuga wanted the opposite. She wanted to be seen. That way, If Naruto was anywhere around, she'd see her and he'd definitively return.

Naruto left because of the girl. This proved that he cared for her. Hinata didn't believe he'd do that just for a friend. But he did. Maybe she really had a chance of being accepted by him as something more than friends. But this could only happen if he returned.

She'd always take a photograph of him and show it at every city or town. When it didn't work, she'd use the blood limit, characteristic of the powerful Hyuuga clan, while she was traveling down the different roads she'd cursed through these two years. She'd only stop when her headache was unbearable. Then she'd rest and start over again…

But it didn't work. Hinata couldn't find any trace of him. Nor could her friends, that were also asking for him in pubs or ramen stalls. It wouldn't matter. She would find her the next time, and if not the next, or the next… That had been going on and on for two years. _'I won't give up.' _She told herself every time she returned to her apartment. _'Just like he wouldn't' _But the fact was that he gave up. And after twenty-four months of disappointments, she was too, giving up.

Had she been stronger on the mission of Cloud, he would still be here. If she had just had more endurance and a bit more chakra, then she could have defeated that rogue-nin that came after she had killed one of his companions. The one that used his best attacks on her, wounding her gravely with powerful earth jutsus. Had she not jump off the cliff the rogue-nin would have finished her off. Thank Kami there was a river at the bottom. The last image that she saw while she was losing her consciousness as she fell, was a black-haired man with dull green eyes glaring back at her. A huge slash across his face and above his nose, gift from one of Hinata's attacks. That had been the fateful mission.

A single tear rolled down the girl's pale cheek. She had resisted to cry. Not even when Sakura and the others gave her the terrible news after she had healed completely. Hinata had been positive that they'll find Naruto, so she couldn't waste time crying. She needed to go back to work and look for him.

She swung her legs out and sat down at the edge of her bed. Looking to the night stand, where an alarm clock stood, she read the time.

**10: 38**

'_I've got to hurry.' _She thought with a sigh. The woman stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

Hinata was now was fully clothed in her usual ninja attire, that were dark blue pants and a lilac jacket that covered a black fish net shirt. The girl was about to close the door behind her when she remembered something.

Rushing back in, the nine-teen year old Hyuuga went to her bedroom and went to get something on her dresser. It was silver necklace with a small round-shaped, lavender colored gem. All around the rock were wavy silver spikes, trying to imitate the sun lights. Hinata couldn't to smile at the object, after all Naruto had given it. It had happened just a few months before the blond had left the village.

_Flashback_

_It was December twenty-seven: Hinata's seventeen birthday. This one was different from the rest because her friends had managed to make a surprise party to her. Sakura had taken the girl to a birthday shopping and when they had arrived at Hinata's apartment, a group of her nearest friends had been there to receive her. They all hugged her and wished her a happy birthday. Then they just stayed eating cake and talking about the old times. Hinata was very happy… but she'd had been even more happy if Naruto had been there._

_He had been on a classified ANBU mission for three weeks and wasn't expected to turn back in seven more days. Naruto had just been promoted to ANBU two months ago, and so far he was the only one on the black ops from the rookie nine. Hinata had been really happy for him, but given that the black ops missions were the most dangerous of all, she also felt extremely worried when he was away._

_It was getting late and people started to leave. They all said goodbye to the teen girl, took their coats and ventured to the snow-filled streets. She then started to clean up her apartment for any trash that might have fallen to the floor when there was a knock on the door. The Hyuuga headed to the door, wondering who might it be. _

"_Good night." the girl greeted politely at seeing an ANBU with a dark cloak on him on her doorstep._

"_Good night, miss. Are you Hyuuga Hinata?" the ANBU questioned, his voice muffled by his mask. _

"_Hai. How can I help you?" she responded, thinking that his voice sounded awfully familiar._

"_I'm here to deliver a very important message." He informed, his voice sounding serious. Hinata was beginning to get worried and her brain started to work rapidly, trying to find out what connection did anybody she knew had to do with ANBU. A blond male came to her mind. _

"_Does it have something to do with Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked, hopping it didn't._

"_It has, actually."_

"_Is he okay? Please tell me he wasn't hurt on his mission, and if he was, how ba-"_

"_Ma'am, please calm down. Naruto is fine." Interjected the ninja, his voice friendly. This made Hinata sigh in relief. "I'm just here to deliver you a message from his part. The message is…" Hinata hold her breath again in anticipation._

"_Happy birthday." Said the ANBU simply. The Hyuuga stood in her place as the words registered in her mind. She couldn't believe Naruto had sent an ANBU just to wish her a happy birthday. Then again, Naruto was always full with surprises. She smiled and thank the shinobi for bringing the message._

"_There's something more." This caught the girls attention. "Naruto also says that he can't believe that Hyuuga Hinata, knowing him for so long, can't recognize an old friend when he's standing right in front of her." _

"_Huh?" asked a very confused Hinata. The ANBU ignored her puzzled look and proceeded to take off his hood and mask. Bright yellow hair and sparkling blue eyes meet Hinata._

"_Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe the person in front of her was Naruto. Before the blond could say anything, she threw herself forward, engulfing him in a tight hug."I'm so sorry! This is the first time I see you with your mask." She mumbled on his neck. Right now her feet were suspended in the air, since the blond had gotten so tall. Naruto chuckled, hugging her back._

"_I forgive you, Hin. It's your birthday after all." He said. After a few moments, the girl let go of him with a small blush._

"_I thought you were still on your mission." She said, running a hand through her dark bangs and placing it behind her ear._

"_Yeah well, I finished off the guys that we were spying on so I could be here on time." The blond said with a smile. _

"_Was that really necessary?" The girl asked, not sure if she should be flattered that Naruto had killed just to be with her today._

"_Well, they needed to die anyways, so you don't have to worry." The whiskered man reassured her, knowing that she didn't like people dying._

"_Kami, Hin! Are you aware of how good you look?" The blond exclaimed, extending his arms and gesturing to the black sundress she was wearing. It hugged her well proportioned body perfectly and exposed just enough cleavage. _

"_Sakura took me shopping today." Hinata said, her head bowed to her sandals while she tried to hide her blush. "Don't you think it exposes too much?" _

"_If it does, I don't mind at all." He answered with a grin. This only served to worsen the girl's blush. Thankfully for Hinata, Naruto took notice of her embarrassment and change the subject. _

"_How was the party?" He asked, seeing the decorations and balloons inside her apartment._

"_It was really fun. Everyone came and we talked about the old days." _

"_Sorry I missed it. I came as fast as I could." Naruto apologized sounding guilty._

"_You were doing your job, Naruto-kun. There's nothing to be sorry about." She responded. "Besides you're okay, and that's all that matters."The woman said with a shy smile. A warm feeling appeared on the blond's stomach. He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head._

"_Oh! I almost forgot…" he said and started looking inside his cloak for something. _

"_What is it?" The girl asked, intrigued._

"_I bought you something." The whiskered teen was still fumbling on his pockets. _

"_You didn't have to get me anything." Hinata said. Naruto didn't say anything until he found what he was searching for._

"_Got it." He took out a black case from his inside pocket. "Here." He said and handed it to the girl. She opened it and her mouth hanged open as soon as she saw what was inside._

"_Naruto-kun, this is… It must have been really expensive." She said, her eyes examining the necklace that was inside._

"_Don't worry about it. I saw it on the town I was staying at Grass and it immediately reminded me of you. That gem is just like your eyes and your name's kanji is related to the sun, I just couldn't resist. Don't you… like it?" Naruto asked, his voice wavering a bit. _

"_No, no. It's beautiful." she said quickly, gaining a grin from the blond. "Could you help me putting it around my neck?" _

"_Sure." Naruto took the ornament from the girl's hands and waited for her to turn around. Once she did, he lifted his arms and placed the chain around her neck. _

"_Ready." He said as he clipped together the two ends of the chain. Hinata turned around, grabbing the pendant in her hand and analyzing it more closely. The gemstone really resembled the Hyuuga eyes. "I love it." she said shyly. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said and stepped forward, giving the blond another hug. _

"_I'm glad you like it, Hinata." He replied, embracing the girl that seemed to be too small for his strong arms. Hinata now felt his warmth all around her body. This make her notice how cold it was outside. They let each other go slowly. Now Naruto had his hands over her shoulders._

"_It's getting cold." She mentioned, but her voice seemed so far away as she had lost herself in his blue eyes. Naruto was also too immersed in her lavender orbs to hear. Maybe it was Hinata's imagination but she thought the blond had started to lean his face closer to her. Unfortunately she never had the chance to find out if it was true, since a drunk couple ruined the moment with the noise they made climbing up the stairs. The blond had quickly let go of her and was looking at away from her. _

"_I think I'd better get going." He said and turned around but Hinata stopped him._

"_Would you like to enter and have a piece of cake?" She inquired. Naruto grinned._

"_I thought you'd never ask." She stood aside to let him in. As she watched him devour the slice of cake, she thought her birthday was now perfect._

_End Flashback_

Her eyes begun to swell up as she held the piece of jewelry close to her chest. She quickly wiped of the tears that had started to form when she sensed Ino walking towards her door.

"Let's go, Hinata! The Hokage is waiting for us!" she yelled while knocking on the door loudly.

"Coming!" Hinata yelled back. She put her necklace on, hid it under her shirt and went for the door.

* * *

"Are you sure these women you told me about are good fighters?" The old man asked, sitting on the Hokage's guest chairs.

"I can assure you they are." Replied the fifth Hokage, sitting in her chair, with an extreme urge of reaching down her cabinet and taking a swing of her precious sake. This client was making her crazy.

"And what about the guy? From the picture I saw he didn't look very strong. How about changing one girl for another man?" He pressed on.

"Hatori-san, these three jounins are the best around." Tsunade stated, trying to maintain her voice calm. Hatori was a man on his late fifties, dressed in rich clothes of bright green and red. He proudly wore a long, well-preserved brown beard, the same color of his waist-length hair, that he caressed every time he was thinking something carefully. His beard and hair had some grey hair peeking out. "You have nothing to worry about."

Just as Hatori was about to say something else, a chuunin poked his head inside the office and announced:

"Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-san, Yamanaka-san and Akimichi-san have arrived." The Fifth Hokage nodded.

"Let them in." The chuunin responded with an obedient 'Hai' and returned outside. Just a moment after the two ladies entered the office. Ino was dressed in similar clothing she had when younger. A top and a skirt; each of them purple with fishnet protectors around her elbows and knees. The Yamanaka wore her hair in a ponytail, with a lock of her blonde hair hanging in front of her face. Chouji had the traditional Akimichi armor. The three of them were the only not-ANBU out of the rookie nine. Ino and Chouji because they still lacked skill. Hinata had refused to be promoted. None had the jounin jacket on.

"Ino, Hinata, Chouji." The Hokage addressed them. The three shinobi stood immobile in front of her desk. "I present you Ikuno Hatori." Hatori made a slight bow, which the young women and men returned. "He is a court member of the Daimyou of Bird Country, whom has send for three jounin from Konoha. I'm going to let Hatori-san explain the situation to you." Tsunade made a gesture for the older man to speak go ahead. He cleared his throat.

"If you didn't know already." Hatori started. "Lord Toki holds a vast trading business with thirteen countries. The most important part of his business is delivering the commodities to their respectful owner and bringing back the payment. For the last years, Toki-san has been trying to expand his business to the Earth Country, but it has proven a rather difficult task. This is majorly caused by a group of bandits that roam the border in search for cargo to assault. Toki-san's merchandise has been stolen two times already. If the town people had informed us about the criminals, we would have hired strong men. The second time, we had a fair number of samurai and bounty hunters. The outlaws had struck again, the survivors informed us and this time, they had ninjas among them!" The man exclaimed in anger but regain composure quickly.

"Once again, this would have been prevented if the villagers had warned us. He doesn't want the previous situation happen one more time. That's why he's recruiting the best of martial artists, samurais and ninjas." Hinata couldn't help but think that this mission was very similar to the one on Cloud. Former team eight had been called to locate the thieves that were falling on every merchant that had good items or cash.

"So, you want us to escort the merchandise safely to Earth Country." Ino stated. Hinata couldn't help but to think this mission reminiscent a lot the one

"That's right." The older man nodded his head. "You will also wait until it reaches its client and escort the payment back safely. Do you understand?" The young shinobi nodded their heads.

"Good. The cargo is waiting at Hoshiko town, in Grass Country. Once you get there ask for Furi Otama. He'll tell you when the party is to part." Tsunade explained. "You'll leave first thing in the morning."

"I think that's all, you can go now." The Hokage said.

"May I speak, Hokage-sama." Hinata said just when her companions were about to turn around and leave. Tsunade frowned. She thought she had an idea of what she was going to say. With a nod, the older woman in the room gestured the Hyuuga to go ahead.

"I'd like to take another mission." Everyone on the room turned to look at her.

"What did you say?!!" Hatori demanded, outraged. Of the three ninjas standing in front of him, the Hyuuga was the strongest there and he wanted for a mission.

"Hatori-san, please." The Hokage said, holding a hand up.

"Why would you make that request?" The grandchild of the first Hokage asked, fixing the black-haired woman with a stern gaze.

"Because I surveyed that area already. I wish I was sent on a mission with a location I haven't searched yet." Hinata spoke with determination on her eyes, not blinking once.

"You can't decline just because of your personal interests." Tsunade reprimanded. "A ninja must accept any mission he or she is been giving. I'm sure you know this rule very well, after all it was part of your nindo." The last part was said with a sunk heart. Hinata's composure loosened, her shoulders hunched a bit and her eyes clouded over. Ino and Chouji looked at her with sad eyes.

"You'll do this mission and give it the best you've got." The Hokage ordered, regaining her official manner. Hinata made a curt motion with her head, resembling a nod. She turned to Hatori. "Hatori-san, I wish you a safe trip back to Bird Country." The older man glanced at the Hyuuga, making sure she wasn't going to back down again.

"Yes, thank you." He said, starting to walk outside where his escort was waiting for him. "I expect you keep the merchandise safe." With that said, he closed the door behind him.

"Ino, Chouji." The Hokage called at the two other young adults. They straightened up at hearing their names. "I'll have a word with Hinata." The two immediately understood. After a swift bow, they left the room, leaving the two woman alone. Hinata stood still, waiting for the Hokage to talk. Said Kage sighed.

"I know this is hard." She started. "It's been hard for everyone and most of all for you." Hinata's face remain expressionless, but listened attentively. "But I can't let you forget your obligations with these village."

"I need to keep searching." The girl finally spoke, her voice breaking into a plea.

"I know and I understand." Tsunade's face softened, moved by the girl's never ending will. "That's why, for the last couple of years, I've sent you on missions out of Konoha, hoping you'll find him, because I know you're the most diligent at this. But you've become the top jounin of Konoha and your services are required all over the countries."

"Konoha needs you to do this missions. You know the village is still recovering from the war's consequences, and it needs all the money it can get." Hinata lowered her head.

"I want to see him again." She said, her voice wavering. "It's been so long."

"You'll see him again." Tsunade assured. "We will see him again as well." Hinata sniffed.

"Be strong, Hinata." The old woman continued. The Hyuuga blinked a tear out of her eye.

"Hai." She said firmly.

"Now go. I have work to do." She pretended to write something on a piece of paper until she heard the door close. Tsunade put the pencil aside and grabbed her temples. _'That girl has learned so much from you.' _She thought. _'And you can't even be here to see it.' _Tsunade thought back on her words. She hoped with all her heart the gods had heard her. Naruto had become a very valuable piece in her heart, not to mention in his friends' heart. _'You better return before I die.' _She thought to herself. Even through all her doubts, Tsunade had a feeling he'd come back. He always did. That's why he wasn't declared a missin-nin. That's why his apartment had been kept intact. That's why he was still her first and only choice to pass on the title of Hokage.

* * *

The trio was walking through the crowded streets of Konoha, that buzzed with life as the villagers lived their day just like any other.

"C'm on Hinata, let's go grab some lunch together and discuss the details about the mission." Ino chirped trying to cheer the girl up. Hinata's mood was getting worse each time. It had been so long since she had seen a real smile on her face.

"Yeah! Let's go get some BBQ." Chouji added, getting excited at the idea.

"No, Chouji! We're getting something else this time." Ino frowned at his longtime partner.

"Actually, I kinda eat BBQ today." Hinata said.

"I think we'll be getting BBQ whether you want it or not Ino." Chouji said with a sly smile. Ino just grunted.

"Fine." She shrugged. "But don't expect me to help you if you choke with a piece of meat again."

"Don't treat me like I was a kid!" Grunted the Akimichi.

"Then stop acting like one." The Yamanaka continued to complain. This earned a small smile from Hinata. For a long time there had been rumors among her friends that Ino and Chouji had something going on. Hinata couldn't believe it at first. They always bickered. Just like Ino quarreled with other friends like Shikamaru, Sakura(off course) and ,sometimes, Neji, about his overprotecting nature regarding Hinata. It seemed that nothing could stop the Yamanaka from fighting. All doubts of their possible relationship were solved when, on Kiba's birthday party, they were caught making out on the kitchen. They still had a tough time accepting their feelings, mostly Ino since the Akimichi had a crush on her since he was fifteen, but they were getting there as they grew up.

Hinata felt happy for her friends. They had someone to care about. Suddenly her happiness made a harsh turn, her thoughts landing on the hero of Konoha, wondering if he could ever feel something more than friendship about her. For some time she thought he could, but that question couldn't be answered if the blond was missing. _'Naruto-kun…' _

* * *

He snapped his eyes open, his vision blurry and hazy from his sleep. He didn't move any other muscle, nor he shifted position on his bed. The man noticed that beads of sweat ran down his forehead. He was used to waking up from those nightmares that way. They had been the same for the past years.

She would appear in front of him, beautiful as ever, her pearly eyes on him. There was a smile on her face that made her glow. He'd always run at her direction, reaching for her. But she'd always escape his grasp, somehow. He would be confused and ask "Why" only to be answered "Because I'm dead" In such a peaceful tone that made his heart hurt. That's when he couldn't take it anymore and wake up to live another day hating what he was doing and the people he was around. The only thought that kept him going was that he'd see her sweet face again, even if it was just for a rapid moment, smiling down at him. That was his consolation and he was comforted by it, even if he knew that he'd wake up again, lonely and dead inside.

But it was all worth it. Because he couldn't bear his miserable life if he forgot her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! Please ****Review!**

**Patty**

**Over and out!**


End file.
